


Want me to kill him?

by I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Lexa is pissed, cuddle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr/pseuds/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has had a tough day at work and comes home pissed and exhausted. Clarke is the cute girlfriend trying to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want me to kill him?

**Author's Note:**

> So some facts:
> 
> This is my first fic.  
> English is not my native tongue.  
> Any mistakes are mine and there are probably lots of them.  
> Enjoy.

Clarke was chilling on the sofa watching Netflix when she heard the keys being stuck into the lock. It was her day off and she thought she would enjoy it but really she was bored out of her mind and watched like 12 episodes of The walking dead. So when she finally heard her girlfriends car in the driveway she was excited to the point where it was embarrassing. After ten seconds the door finally opened and Clarke got up from the couch, with the silliest smile in place, to greet Lexa. But what she saw made her turn her smile to a deep frown. 

Lexa was standing in front of the door with a deep frown on her face and strands of hair falling out of her braids. She looked absolutely done with everything and before Clarke could ask her what's wrong Lexa let out a grown that would have been so hot if it wasn't for the look on the brunettes face.  
"Uugh, I fucking hate Cage. He's like the biggest, stupidest ass on this planet." Clarke was taken aback, Lexa doesn't curse. Ever. Not even when they're having sex, and their sex is fan-fucking-tastic.

The brunette took off her coat and shoes while Clarke made her way over to Lexa. The blonde placed her hands in the other girls face. " Oh babe, what happened?" Lexa leaned into Clarkes touch and sighed but didn't answer her question.  
"Come on beautiful, I'll make us some tea. Get changed and on the couch." With a kiss on Lexas forehead the blonde made her way to the kitchen, while Lexa shuffled to their bedroom to change into her pj's.

15 minutes later Clarke had two cups of tea and made her way back to the couch where Lexa was already laying on her back. The brunette got up when she heard her girlfriend coming towards her and gave her a faint smile. The blonde women placed the cups on the table, sat down and opened her arms so Lexa could cuddle up to her.

They didn't talk for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Clarke knew that interrogating Lexa would just make everything worse, so she waited for her to open her mouth. After 10 more minutes Lexa started to explain why she feels like she has been run over by a truck.

"Remember how I told you about that new client?"  
She waited for the confirmation from Clarke that came in form of a nod and continued. "Well, he was in my office today to talk about some issues he had when all of a sudden Wallace strides in looking like the smartass that he isn't and starts talking about the case with the Ice Queen."

The Ice Queen, also known as Nia Winter, was the biggest bitch Clarke has ever met. She was a client of the firm and Lexa was assigned to her. Clarke doesn't remember the details, all she knows is how Lexa was working every day until midnight trying to come up with a way to save her sorry ass. That went on for a couple of month and the relationship of these two was in serious danger. Long story short, Nia cause a lot of trouble and her case was also the only one that Lexa has ever lost.

"What happened next?" Clarke asked quietly while drawing small circles on the brunettes back, trying to calm her a little bit. It failed because Lexa was still super tense.  
"The new client was super interested in what Cage had to say and when his rant was over and he listed all of the oh so bad decision I've made my client got up and said he wouldn't need me help any longer and left. Just like that. You should've seen Cages smirk. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad, Clarke. That client was so important and that d-bag ruined everything!"

Lexa was on the edge of crying. She has been so stressed out preparing everything for this new client and now everything has been an absolute waste of time. Clarke didn't know what to do. It's rare for Lexa to be like that and honestly Clarke felt completely helpless while she watched Lexa frowning and staring at the black TV screen.

So Clarke being Clarke she said the only thing she could think of "Want me to kill him ? I'll do it just say the word. I've been watching a lot of criminal minds so I know how not to leave evidence."  
That brought a small smile to Lexas face and Clarke mentally high fived herself. 

Lexa sat up and stared at Clarke. " First of all murder is not a solution second I love you."  
She smiled at Clarke and the blonde needed to kiss that beautiful smile of her lips. The kiss was soft and everything the both of them needed.  
"I love you, too. So much. And murder can be a solution, especially when I have the hottest lawyer in town as my girlfriend."

Lexa simply smiled at that and kissed Clarkes nose before she cuddled into Clarke and relaxed for the first time in weeks.


End file.
